A little less, A little more
by Kittyzilla
Summary: A new face joins the little team. Is it meant to be or is it just another twist in the groups life.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. )

Eli headed to Melinda's Shop with word that she wanted to give Aden a surprise party and needed his help. Eli smiled softly seeing Melinda and Delia behind the counter at the shop. Melina's smile grew seeing Eli and went to huge him tightly before asking the news.

Melinda pulled away from the hug and bites her lip. "How did it go?"

Eli sighed softly, "Yet another Flop."

Delia got a hurt looked, "Really?"

Eli nodded, "Thought the date was going well then a sudden 'got to go my boyfriend is back'."

Melinda sighed softly. "I'm sorry Eli, I'm sure the right one is out there somewhere."

Eli sighed shaking his head. "I'm highly starting to doubt that Melinda."

Melinda playfully hit Eli's arm and smiled. "Don't doubt yourself it's never good. Can you do us some favors?"

Eli looked to Melinda. "Sure, what's up?"

Melinda smiled. "Can you get us some Coffees while we start putting our new stuff out?"

Eli nodded and headed back out, "Sure." He headed across the street to the coffee shop.

Delia watched Eli walk across the street. "Do you really think there is someone out there for him?"

Melinda looked to her a bit shocked. "There is always one person out there for everyone." She headed to the counter were the boxes were sitting of their new stuff.

Eli stood headed to the counter to order the coffees and noticed a girl sitting in the corner sketching in a book. Her hair was blond while the tip of her hair was hot pink and her bangs were an ice blue. Eli smiled as he paid for the coffee and headed across the street to bring the drinks to the girls. Upon his return he handed the girls there coffee and started to help set the shop up.

Melinda smiled, "Thank you Eli."

Eli shook his head, "No big deal just coffee."

Melinda smiled and ruffed up his hair before sipping her coffee and helping lay stuff out. Melinda was almost done with a box when she looked up to ask Eli a question but notice he was looking out the window. There stood the girl Eli just saw in the coffee shop, something about her was interesting.

Melinda smiled and walked to Eli. "You ok?"

Eli turned to her before looking back at the girl. "Yea I'm fine why?"

Melinda smiled. "You're starring at the girl as if you're in a trance."

Eli shrugged slightly. "There something about here I just don't know."

Melinda nodded and smiled teasingly spoke. "Maybe she is your one."

Eli looked to her before picking up the empty box he had been working with, "Yeah right."

Melinda looked back out towards the girl and smiled softly. She then went back to working on what she had too before heading to the Hospital to see Jim with Eli. They both have been stopping by to check on Jim and make sure everything was going on well at Hospital. When at the hospital yet again the girl made an appearance. In the lunch room at the hospital where Melinda and Eli were with Jim, Eli shook his head seeing her and looked at Melinda.

Eli glanced towards the girl. "Ok I'm officially slightly being creped out."

Melinda giggled softly. "Like I said maybe she is the one."

Jim looked at the girl they were talking about. "What Jasmine?"

Eli looked to him. "Wait you know her name?"

Jim nodded. "Yea her friend's son is in with a broken leg. She visits him at less three times a week and sometimes brings pictures she works on here."

Eli looked towards her again, "Explains her sketching at the coffee shop."

Jim could tell that Eli was at less interested in her appearance. "Hey Jasmine can you come here?" He called out to the girl getting a glare slightly from Eli.

Jasmine reached to where Jim was with a bottle of water in her hand. "Hey Jim what's up?"

Jim pointed to Melinda. "This is my wife Melinda."

Jasmine nodded to Melinda. "I have heard some much about you it's nice to see what you look like."

Melinda smiled, "it's nice to meet you too Jasmine."

Jim then pointed to Eli. "And this is our Friend Eli."

Jasmine once again nodded. "It's nice to meet you Eli."

Eli nodded. "Same."

Melinda smiled to Eli before looking to Jasmine. "I'm having a get together tonight at my house just friends if you like to come you can, as they say the more the merrier."

Jasmine smiled softly. "That sounds nice I'll be glad to come by."

Melinda smiled. "We will see you then." She looked at Eli as Jasmine walked away. "Ok what is with the glare?"

Eli shook his head and spoke sarcastically, "Oh nothing every things fine."

Jim looked at Eli. "Oh come on, Eli you were checking her out since she walked in the lunch room."

Eli took a sip of his coffee, "Beside the point."

Melinda sighed. "If you do want to ask her out on a date at less at tonight's dinner you can get to know her and decide then."

Eli let out a sigh thinking of his past relationship track, "I guess."

Melinda noticed the time. "I got to go pick Aiden up for his appointment."

Jim kissed her, "Alright I'll see you at home."

Eli stood up the same time Melinda did. "I'll see you guys tonight I have some clients I have to talk too."

Melinda was working on her last dish for the dinner. Eli was helping Jim set the table for the night. Melinda couldn't feel happier at the moment. Melinda turned her attention to the door as the door bell rang. She placed the spoon she was using down and went to go get the door. When Melinda opened the door she smiled seeing Jasmine.

Melinda smiled allowing Jasmine in. "I'm so glad you could come."

Jasmine smiled, "Thank you so much for inviting me."

Jim smiled watching Eli's personality change and whispered. "Oh yea you're not crushing."

Eli looked to him and whispered back. "Oh shush I been striking out for god knows how long leave me alone."

Jasmine noticed Aiden peeking around the corner, "Hi there."

Aiden smiled to her softly, "Hello."

Melinda smiled she looked from Aiden to Jasmine. "Aiden this is Jasmine, Jasmine this is my son Aiden."

Jasmine smiled noticing a crayon in Aiden's hand. "You like to draw?"

Aiden looked to Jasmine and nodded. "I really like to draw."

Jasmine smiled, "Maybe if mom and dad say's its ok I can bring you to my art studio and you can draw there."

Aiden looked at Melinda in excitement. "Can I?"

Melinda smiled. "We'll see alright, why don't you go put your drawings stuff away it's almost dinner time."

Aiden nodded, "Alright mom." He headed back into the living room to go put his stuff away.

Jim walked to where the girls were, "You girls going to stand here in the hall all night or you two going to come to the dining room?"

Melinda smiled. "Good point, come with me Jasmine."

Jasmine fallowed Jim and Melinda into the dining room. "You have a lovely home."

Melinda smiled, "Thank you."

Eli smiled seeing Jasmine and playfully joked. "Guess you're stuck sitting near me tonight."

Jasmine smiled sweetly. "That's fine." Melinda smiled to Eli with a look that only he and Jim knew what I meant.

The dinner went well Aiden was telling Jasmine stories about his school and what he had been doing in classes. Eli watched Aiden sucking all of Jasmine's attention, not allowing him to get one question in. Melinda smiled as she watched Aiden.

Aiden smiled now changing topics. "So where do you work?" Eli looked towards Jasmine and Aiden.

Jasmine smiled, "I work part time at an animal shelter and I work with some of my own art."

Aiden nodded, "Do you do a lot of different kinds of an art?"

Jasmine nodded as well, "Mostly now a day I sketch a lot since I'm having a block."

Aiden kept going, "What kind of art do you like to draw?"

Jasmine shrugged softly, "Mostly is either Fantasy or Horror."

Eli jumped in before Aiden could ask another question, "Any reason why you tend to go into that style?"

Jasmine turned her attention from Aiden to Eli, "Not that I really know of just tends to be the way I go."

Aiden smiled softly. "Can you come around more often?"

Jasmine smiled. "I can see what is going on and we can go from there."

Aiden smiled, "Alright."

Melinda noticed the time. "Oh it's way past some ones bed time." She stood up. "Come on Aiden let's get you in bed."

Aiden got up as well. "Alright," he started heading up the stairs with his mom and looked in to the dining room, "You coming too dad?"

Jim stood up, "Sorry bed time routine I'll be right back." He started up the stairs after Aiden.

Eli slightly felt trapped he wasn't sure if he should stay quite till she left or try talking, "So you from around here."

Jasmine shook her head. "No, I'm from a small little state but my family was driving me nuts so I came here."

Eli smiled softly. "Do you like it here?"

Jasmine nodded. "So far still kind of new here so trying to get use to everything."

Eli shifted in his chair so he was facing her more. "If you want one of my days off I could show you around," He smiled sheepishly, "Well also if you have the day off."

Jasmine smiled. "I would like that. I know the basic places Hospital, my job, my apartment, coffee shop, and food store."

Eli smiled, "You also kind of know were Melinda's shop is." He noticed her puzzled look. "It's right across the street from the coffee shop."

Jasmine laughed softly. "Wow I never noticed the shop."

Jim and Melinda did their routine bed time with Aiden, Once again like normal before Aiden allowed Melinda and Jim to leave his conversation started.

Aiden looked to Melinda after she tucked him up. "Mom will she be leaving us?"

Melinda looked to him, "To go home."

Aiden shook his head. "No, will she be leaving us and not seeing us again?"

Jim looked to Aiden. "I doubt that seems like mom has a knack of making friends."

Melinda looked back at Jim before looking towards Aiden. "Why are you asking?"

Aiden smiled. "My friends like her and so do I. I don't want to see her go away."

Melinda smiled. "Well maybe if you can finish your school work and everything before the weekend, maybe you can go draw with her."

Aiden smiled. "Alright." He rolled over to fall asleep.

As the night finished Eli stayed behind a little longer after Jasmine left to help clean up with Melinda. Jim had gone to bed shortly after Jasmine left since he had an early surgery. Melinda started to wash the dishes as Eli brought them over to her.

Eli placed the plates next to Melinda. "I have to cancel lunch with you tomorrow."

Melinda looked to him shocked. "Why?"

Eli smiled slightly, "Going to show Jasmine around town since she is still new."

Melinda laughed. "Oh so your ditching me for a date."

Eli sighed looking to her. "It's not a date."

Melinda looked to him, "really?"

Eli nodded then smiled sheepishly. "Maybe it can lead to one though."

Melinda turned back to the dishes. "There you go."


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. )

Melinda smiled watching Aiden from a distance. It was the town's typical carnival time, People everywhere and tones of fun. Aiden was with Eli and Jasmine playing a few games. Melinda smiled as she watched. It was only Eli's and Jasmine's third date but they were pretty good together.

Delia peeked over at Melinda's shoulder looking at the town's cheer. "So what are you looking at exactly?"

Melinda smiled, "Well two things, one making sure Aiden is alright and two the love birds." Melinda looked towards Delia.

Delia watched and saw Eli and Jasmine laughing. "Are you sure this is only their third date?"

Melinda nodded. "It's their third one first one as Eli says was when he showed her the town, section one was when he went to an art show with her."

Delia shook her head watching the two. "There had to be more there not telling us."

Melinda shook her head. "Nope there was two months between the first to dates and one month between the last one and this one."

Delia looked to Melinda. "Maybe your right maybe she is his one."

Melinda smirked. "I'm not going to tell him I told you so."

Delia smiled, "Could be fun."

Melinda shook her head. "Not until he tells her his gift."

Aiden smiled as he won a small cat figure and headed back to Eli and Jasmine. He stood between the two beaming a smile from ear to ear.

Eli looked to Aiden and smiled. "What's up next?"

Aiden smiled. "Can we get some ice cream Uncle Eli?"

Eli smiled. "Sure," he headed to get some ice cream with Aiden.

Aiden smiled as they walked. "After can we go to where they are doing a small contest?"

Jasmine smiled, "sure." Aiden smiled and once he got his ice cream he headed to where the contest was going on. Jasmine smiled when she realized it was and art contest.

Eli smiled they were still waiting for one more person to join. "Why don't you join Jasmine?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm good right where I am."

Aiden looked to her. "I'm with Uncle Eli you should join."

Jasmine shook her head. "No really I'm good."

Eli smiled. "I still say you should go for it I got plenty of reasons why."

Jasmine looked to him. "Ok let me see if I'm right on the reasons."

Eli looked to her, "Alright."

Jasmine crossed her arms slightly. "As a friend you're telling me I should join to give me a boost in confidence, as a therapist it's to give myself more confidence in showing my art to the public."

Eli smiled and nodded. "And as your boyfriend it's to show support in what you do."

Jasmine looked to him shocked. They have talked about dating but she said the ball was in his court to decide when he was ready, "Really?"

Eli smiled, "Only if you will have me."

Jasmine laughed softly seeing both him and Aiden looking at her. "Alright I'll go." She headed to where the contest was being held.

Eli smiled Jasmine did feel like the one and knew at some point he had to tell her about his gift. It was still too soon to tell her part of him wanted to hold back on saying anything about it not wanting to lose her. The other part knew it had to be told and not to keep secrets from her, but he would decide that later not now. Aiden smiled as he watched the contest start he was amazed on how many different ways people did their art. When the contest was over Jasmine won and got the prize of art supplies she already had tones of.

Jasmine walked back to Eli and Aiden and handed Aiden the box of art supplies. "Here you can have them I already have a tones of this stuff."

Aiden looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yep."

Eli smiled when Jasmine stood next to him. "Nice job."

Jasmine smiled. "Thank you Eli."

Eli smiled more. "Welcome."

Aiden looked to Eli. "Can we go back to mom? I want to show her what I got."

Eli smiled, "Sure." He started over to Melinda's shop. Aiden was holding Jasmine's hand as they crossed the street.

Aiden once inside the shop ran to see Melinda in the back. "Mom, look what Miss. Jasmine gave me."

Melinda looked at the art supplies. "That's great Aiden."

Eli smiled hearing Aiden's excitement coming from the other room. "Jasmine we still on for movie's at my apartment tonight?"

Jasmine smiled. "Sure if you're not too tired from the running around from today."

Eli smirked. "Please this is nothing."

Delia smiled looking at the two. "Can I ask something?"

Jasmine looked to her, "sure."

Delia sheepishly asked. "How many dates have you two been on?"

Eli sighed, "Like I told Melinda this is our third date."

Jasmine looked to Eli then Delia. "Between his work and mine we really hadn't gotten time off again."

Delia nodded. "Alright just was wondering." She went to work on something she started.

Jasmine smiled. "What time would you like me there?"

Eli looked to his watch. "How does six sound?"

Jasmine smiled. "Great I'll see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. )

Eli smiled sitting with Melinda at their lunch. Melinda nodded to the waiter as he placed her dish in front of her. Eli thanked the waiter as he placed his dish down before turning back to Melinda.

Melinda smiled picking up her fork. "So you two are hitting it off so well and a date at your place tonight." She started to eat.

Eli sighed softly poking at his good, "Yeah, slightly thinking of breaking off the date."

Melinda covered her mouth to hide the semi chewed food in her mouth. "What? Why?"

Eli still poked at his food. "After making the date my parents over heard and now are talking about being there."

Melina looked to him. "And how is that bad?"

Eli looked at Melinda, "Really, how is that bad?"

Melina looked to him slightly confused. "Yea she won't see them."

Eli sighed and put his fork down. "No but I'll hear them, What if I start talking to them with her there?"

Melina looked to him. "What if you don't?"

Eli shook his head. "What if she sees me talking to them and thinks I'm a freak?"

Melina sighed. "Yet again what if she doesn't?"

Eli sighed and looked to Melinda with fear in his eyes. "I love her so much I don't want to lose her over this ghost thing. In total she stated with me longer than 6 months. You yourself know that's a record for me."

Melinda smiled softly seeing the fear in Eli's eyes. "You really do care about her, and you're not just saying that."

Eli sighed looking at his dish. "I haven't felt this way around someone in a long time. As odd and cheese this sounds." He looked to Melinda, "I feel like I found the missing piece in my life."

Melinda looked like she was about to 'aw'. "Looks like you found your one."

Eli smirked softly. "Let's hope when she finds out my gift."

Melinda smiled. "I hope she does stay with you Eli."

Eli sighed softly. "I hope so too." He finally started his Lunch.

When Eli finished lunch with Melinda he headed off to pick up a few things for his date with Jasmine. He hoped to god everything would go as well as he wished. When he reached home he pulled out his classic black and white movies. He looked around the room and sighed when he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"So you're finally going to bring her home huh?" Ray's voice came from behind Eli.

Eli sighed. "Please dad doesn't start with me," He put his bag down on the counter. "And please don't interfere with the date."

Ray laughed. "Like your smart enough to keep the girl."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the Support dad."

Melinda smiled when she put Aiden to bed. Aiden smiled as he sat on his father's lap as Melinda talked to him.

Jim smiled. "You have fun today?"

Aiden nodded. "Yea Uncle Eli took me to the carnival, and then Miss. Jasmine gave me some art stuff she won. She said she already had some."

Jim smiled. "That sounds great."

Aiden smiled and looked to Melinda. "Will things go ok with Uncle Eli tonight?"

Jim looked to Melinda. "What's going on with him tonight?"

Melinda smiled. "He has a date tonight with Jasmine." She looked to Aiden and smiled. "I'll let you know tomorrow how it when ok?" Aiden nodded and hugged both of them before crawling into bed.

Eli took a deep breath and looked around everything was going perfect so far. Jasmine was leaning on him as they watched movies with his arm wrapped around him. He had his foot propped up on the table and was relaxed. He looked to Jasmine and smiled seeing how relaxed and comfortable. Eli sighed, his worst fear started.

Ray was looking at the two of them on the couch. "What the hell is with her hair?"  
Evelyn appeared next to Ray, "Oh leave her alone Ray."

Ray looked to her. "Leave her alone her hair as pink and blue."

Eli tried his best to ignore them. "Do you mind?" He shouted slightly.

Jasmine looked to him, "You ok?"

Evelyn pointed towards Eli. "Now look what you done."

Ray looked to her. "What I done?"

Eli growled slightly. "Both of you just shush." Jasmine pulled away from Eli and looked to him.

Ray crossed his arms. "No respect for his elders."

Eli growled more. "I respect both of you just," he grabbed Jasmine's wrist slightly. "Please let me explain."

Jasmine pulled her wrist away. "Please do."

Eli sighed softly seeing her starting to cut herself away from him, he knew it was only going to get worst. "I can hear ghost."

Jasmine looked at him. "What?"

Eli lowered his head. "I can hear ghosts." He didn't want to see the 'you're a freak' look on her face.

Jasmine looked away slightly before looking back to him. "Is this the only thing you been hiding from me?"

Eli nodded. "Yea that's my big secrete, and yea I'm a freak you don't have to stay."

Jasmine looked to him, "Yea you a freak." Eli let a sound of displeasure out lowering his head further placing is hands on the back of his head. Jasmine kneeled in front of him lifting his head and looked into his hurt eyes. "But it takes a freak to know a freak."

Eli still looked hurt. "What does that mean?"

Jasmine smiled. "I feel people's deaths, well un natural deaths." She smiled seeing his look go form hurt to puzzle. "You're the only other person I told. I told my parents when I was sixteen and they disowned me."

Eli looked into her eyes. "Wait you feel deaths?"

Jasmine nodded. "Un natural ones like murder."

Eli smirked softly. "So we were keeping secrets from each other."

Jasmine nodded and kissed him on the lips. "And I would and will to be have you as my freak."

Eli placed his hands on her wrist. "You do not know how much this means to me Jasmine." He kissed her back.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. )

Eli smiled as he walked into Melinda's shop. Melinda smiled watching him as he handed her and Delia there coffee. Aiden went to work this weekend with Melinda since once again been working with little sleep. Aiden smiled as Eli looked at his drawing.

Melinda smiled, "Someone seems to be lighter than air today."

Eli looked over his shoulder he had placed his hand on Aiden's should about to talk to him. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Melinda leaned on the counter. "From all the fear you had last night it sounded like you shouldn't be today."

Eli shrugged. "Nothing happened," A smirk then appeared on his face. "Except the fact my dad started up I yelled at him while Jasmine was there and she accepts my gift."

Melinda smiled and put her coffee down. "I'm so glad Eli."

Eli smiled and hugged her back. "You were so right Melinda."

Delia smiled to the good news but quickly lost it seeing Melinda get a look like when she got a vision on something. Aiden looked to Melinda the same time Eli pulled out of the hug.

Eli saw the look on Melinda's face. "You just got a hit off me?"

Melinda snapped from her trance look and looked at Eli. "It wasn't bad."

Eli looked to her placing his hands on her arms. "I don't care if it wasn't bad you're telling me what you saw."

Melinda shook her head slightly trying to get the image."You two weren't alone."

Delia looked confused. "He said his parents showed up."

Melinda looked towards Delia and shook her head. "No not them."

Aiden softly spoke up. "She's attacked to Jasmine."

Eli turned his attention towards Aiden, "She?"

Aiden nodded softly. "She was smiling but I don't know what she looks like."

Melinda nodded. "She was really blurry."

Eli nodded softly. "Alright I might check into that later."

Melinda smiled softly. "I'm sorry Eli I'll help any way I can I promise."

Eli nodded. "Its fine," He smiled. "Can I be selfish and go back to being happy?"

Melinda smiled. "Yes, so what did she say?"

Eli looked over Aiden's shoulder again at his art. "Asked if it was the only thing I was keeping from her, Told her yes, She told me she could feel death if it wasn't natural, and told me she would be proud to have me for her freak."

Delia looked at Eli and then to Melinda and saw the same confused look. "Back up she can feel deaths?"

Eli looked to the girls, "Only if they are un natural."

Delia nodded her head. "Right your parents were natural causes."

Melinda raised a brow. "You tell her about Aiden and me?"

Eli shook his head. "No, I was too happy hearing that she didn't mind this gift everything else whipped out of my mind."

Melinda nodded, "Alright."

Eli looked to her. "Do you want me to tell her about you two?"

Melinda looked to him. "If you want don't have to purposely change topics to do it." She smiled, "Don't want to scare her off too soon."

Eli smirked. "Something tells me nothing will make her run away." He heard his phone go off and sighed. "Or I could be wrong."

Melinda looked to him. "What's wrong?"

Eli looked up from his phone. "Just got a text breaking off our date 'cus she sick."

Delia looked hurt, "Poor Eli."

Melinda looked to Delia and then to Eli. "Wait she could be sick."

Eli looked to her, "like what was it girl friend six and ten?"

Melinda sighed. "Just go to her house Eli."

Eli looked to her in disbelieve. "And ask what or say what? Gee I thought you were ok that I hear ghost?"

Melinda shook her head. "If she asks or opens the door say you wanted to see if you could help her."

Aiden looked at Eli. "Like make soup or bring her stuff so she can rest, like mommy does for me when I'm sick."

Melinda looked to Aiden. "Thank you for helping mommy's point Aiden."

Eli looked at Aiden. "Good point," he then looked to Melinda. "I guess since you two are teaming up I should try it."

Delia smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Eli let out the same groan when he heard about the affair and when he first heard Jasmine call him a freak. "I could get dumped yet again," he sighed softly as Aiden got out of his chair and hugged him.

Aiden still was hugging him. "It's ok Uncle Eli my friends say she won't. They say she understands you."

Eli raised a brow. "Friends you mean the shinnies?"

Aiden nodded. "They say they helped her long ago and they know she won't hurt you."

Eli looked a bit questionable about before smiling. "I'll take your word for it Aiden." Once Aiden let go smiled softly, "Well I'm going to go pick up some soup and head over to Jasmine's see if she really is sick."

Melinda nodded. "Let us know alright."

Eli nodded. "Sure will," He headed out the door to go to his plain.

Melinda looked at Aiden. "How did they help Jasmine?"

Aiden shrugged softly. "I don't know they told me they know her very well. That's all they told me." He looked towards his art. "Maybe she could tell you."

Melinda nodded softly. "I'll ask her at some point," she bent down and kissed Aiden on the head before going back to work.

Eli had picked up some chicken soup from the best soup store that he knew. He sat in his car and looked towards the apartment building where Jasmine lived. He felt fear fill him again, _What if it was true and she was breaking up with him?_ He could see the whole thing play out on how bad this was going to go.

_He walked into the building and reached her door. He took a deep breath in before reaching her door and right before he was about to knock the door flew open with Jasmine standing there all dressed up for a date._

_ Jasmine looked at Eli with a look of shock. "Eli, what are you doing here?"_

_ Eli felt his heart drop. "You said you were sick so I thought I would stop by."_

_ A guy came up from behind Jasmine and kissed her neck before noticing Eli. "Who's the loser?"_

_ Jasmine looked to him and smiled, "His no one."_

Eli shook his head slightly before picking up the container of soup and headed in. Aiden said she wouldn't do that or at less his friends said. He had to take the risk at the moment there was more to gain then to lose. Wouldn't be the first time a girl did this to him but some were deep inside him believed what Aiden's friends told him. She wasn't like the other girls, with the other girls let him talk there always seemed to be a glazed look but with her she was interested the hole time. Eli reached the door and was about to knock when the door opened before he touched it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except my made up character aka Oc. )

(I would like to state I'm skipping into a Year just to brighten the mood around the world)

Eli was in an up beat mood as he headed to Melinda's shop. He flashed a bright smile as he walked into the shop and saw the crew. Ned wore a worried look looking from Eli to Melinda, Melinda just shook her head not sure her self why Eli seemed so happy.

After Eli reached the registered Melinda smiled. "Ok I'll ask, Why are you so happy?"

Eli smiled, "I had the greatest night ever."

Ned smirked softly. "Should I be standing here during this story?"

Eli smiled. "Yea your fine standing here."

Delia crossed her arms slightly interested now. "Why was it the greatest night ever?"

Eli grinned looking at the clock. "Well I'll wait a few before I say." He knew Jasmine was going to be stoping by to drop a few things off form a friends.

Surly on cue Jasmine walked in. "Hey Melinda I don't know if you can sell these but a friend wants to get rid of these."

Melinda headed towards Jasmine. When Melinda went to take the items she gasped. "Jasmine," she quickly looked form her to Eli. Eli just smiled to her. Delia and Ned went to look what Melinda saw.

Together Melinda and Delia said together. "You two are engaged?" Both girls took Jasmine in a group hug while Ned took the times she was holding.

Jasmine giggled softly. "I guess Eli didn't tell you two?"

Melinda shook her head. "No he didn't just tell us he had the greatest night ever."

Eli smiled. "Though Jasmine should tell you over me that's all."

Jasmine smiled to Eli, "Dork."

Eli smiled and wrapped his arms around her while Melinda went to go look at the Lamps. Melinda smiled as she looked over the lamps. The news of her friends getting engaged gave her more happiness then she had at the start of the day.

Ned smiled as he sat on a couch in the shop. "So how did you propose something dorky right?"

Eli looked to Ned. "I take offence to that."

Jasmine giggled softly. "It wasn't dorky Ned."

Eli smiled softly. "I proposed inside her art studio."

Ned rolled his eyes slightly, "Yea not dorky."

Eli crossed his arms, "During one of her mini gallery shows."

Melinda gasped. "I totally forgot about it."

Jasmine smiled. "It's alright Melinda there will be others."

Melinda smiled weakly. "Still I told you I would go."

Eli walked towards Melinda and whispered. "Be glad you didn't go. Not a happy spirit there."

Melinda turned her attention to Eli while Ned and Jasmine talked. "Really? Do you know what they were saying?"

Eli shook his head slightly. "Wasn't English I'm try to figure out what langue it was but I really couldn't tell." Melinda nodded and turned her attention back to Jasmine.


End file.
